Wicked Powers
by MonsterSlut
Summary: Another day, another town, another hunt…life goes on for the Winchester brothers. But truthfully they'd never have it any other way even with the nosey waitress sticking her nose in their business and another hunter taking their job from them. It's funny how life screws you over when different fates can combine to become one grand destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**++++++ I have a problem, I can't help it lol.**

 **Yes I started another fic.**

 **This has been co-written with Suki Uchiha Lamprouge and has been planned for a while.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Artemis belongs to me.**

 **Monica is Suki's**

 **I do not own Supernatural**

 **Chapter One**

 _Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you_

Friedrich Nietzsche

She happened to be lying on a bed in some shitty hotel room at the point between sleeping and waking. There was a shitty two a.m sit com on the TV in the background, a bottle of Jack Daniel's was just falling from her loosening fingers when her phone rang. AC/DC's _Back in Black_ pierced the silence like a light piercing the veil of darkness.

She yawned, fumbling blindly for the phone on the bedside table and answered it without looking. "This had better be good," she growled. "I was about to undress an insanely beautiful woman."

" _It's Jenny_ ," came the voice on the other end of the line belonging to the woman she simply knew as Jenny. " _Catch you at a bad time, Art?_ "

She sat up, stifling a yawn. "I was catching up on my affair with my long-lost lover sleep-what's up Jenny?" she asked, struggling to wake herself up.

" _Got a call from an cop buddy of mine in Sioux Falls, South Dakota_ ," Jenny answered. " _Seems to think that something bad is going down. Johnny got wind of a couple of young women going missing, showing up dead. All got brown hair, green or blue eyes. Johnny seems to think it's a team of three or four. They're hunting something._ "

"Why you calling me, Jenny?" Art questioned, running a hair through her long, tangled mess of ebony hair with a sigh. "Sioux Falls is Bobby Singer territory."

The yawning hunter spoke in kind of Bobby Singer, owner of Singer Salvage Yard and a kind of parental figure to Art. He'd been the only constant thing in her life aside from Jenny, the voice on the other end of the phone.

Artemis 'Art' Moran was born the youngest daughter of George and Melissa Moran, she had two sisters, Hecate and Persephone who Art knew were both married by now. Once upon a time, her father used to be a hunter but he retired and gave it all up to marry the woman of his dreams. It was funny that she was living the life her father had once lived at the cost of her whole family. Melissa didn't want that shit in her life so she kicked her out of it.

That was one of the reasons that Art was in another shitty hotel in another shitty town after a crappy haunting.

Jenny sighed. " _I tried Bobby but he's on a hunt across country or some shit like that. Tried the Winchester's but I can't get a hold of them. You're only an eight-hour drive away, the closest hunter in the area._ "

Art sighed. "Okay, Jenny. I'll look into it-no promises." She hung up before she could say anything else to her. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and looked at the time.

It was three in the morning.

At least she'd managed to get a couple hour's sleep.

Art stood up and crossed the room to take a shower. She put her hand on the door handle but stopped, every hair on her body was standing to attention. The hunter stopped and coughed, clearing her throat as she continued on into the bathroom.

Carefully Art closed the door and took her hunting knife out of the bag she kept sitting on the toilet. She came back out into the room, spying nothing but shitty shag carpet, her Jack Daniels and last night's Chinese as the only disturbing thing here.

She would have lowered the knife but her hair still stood on end. "I'm tired!" Art hissed. "If you're gonna try and kill me just get it over with."

Suddenly Art was thrown across the room. She slammed into the wall with enough force to knock her shoulder from the socket. The hunter grunted in pain as she struggled to her feet. The room was empty of any force, there was salt in every nook and every cranny so it wasn't a ghost.

It had to be a demon.

Art scrambled across the room for her knife only to be kicked to the ground. Her head hit the ground with a harsh _thud_.

Dazed, the girl looked up to see a man in a suit standing above her. "Oh look," she joked, "Jehovah's Witnesses. Sorry dude but your god can go suck himself."

He reached down and grabbed her around the throat. "You don't look like much."

Art laughed and spat in his face. "Neither does dynamite but it sure packs a punch." She head-butted him in the face forcing him to drop her. Art hit the ground and rolled, she ducked to the side and headed for the bathroom.

There was a woman standing in the doorway.

"Fucking Jehovah's!"

The man kicked her in the back of the knees, forcing her to the ground. "Report back to Zachariah. Tell him we've found her."

Art's eyes widened as the woman vanished in a flurry of feathers. "What the hell are you?"

"I am an Angel of the Lord."

"Yeah and I'm the pope!" Art elbowed the suited man in the balls, sending him to his knees. She jumped to her feet and slapped the silver blade out of his hand. "What the fuck do you want?" she hissed.

He stared at her defiantly. "Amitiel needs her vessel."

"Whoever the fuck Amitiel is, she can suck my breasticles!"

The man lunged at her and they hit the ground, hard. Raising his fist, he went to punch her in the face. Art pulled her head to the left and punched him in the side of the neck. "Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me!"

Art kneed the man in the groin again. Pushing him off her, she wriggled out from underneath him and made a beeline for the silver blade he'd brought with him. The hunter twirled it around in her hands and held it up as she took a defensive stance.

"Put that down."

"Must be valuable," Art frowned. She spun around as the woman returned to the room. Without overly thinking about it, she thrust the blade through the woman's chest, piercing her heart.

"Haniel!"

Art stepped back as the woman's eyes and mouth started revealing a flickering light. She stayed that way for what seemed like forever before she collapsed. A small gasp escaped Art's mouth. Her eyes flickered over the burnt wing pattern on the ground, coming from the woman's back. "Oh bloody hell!"

Art turned around to see the other one was gone. She took a moment to settle herself before she went to search the woman's pockets. There was nothing to identify the woman lying dead on the hotel room floor only another sleek, silver blade like the one she'd used to kill her. Art didn't care about that though-the only thing she cared about was the fact that angels were real and she'd just killed one.

With shaky hands, Art scrambled over to her cell phone and dialled Bobby. If there was anyone in this community that knew was going on and was involved, it was Bobby Singer and those damn Winchester's.

" _This is Bobby Singer's direct hotline. You should not have this number._ "

"Fuck you, Bobby Singer!" Art practically shouted into the phone. "Have you got something to tell me? I just got attacked by not one, but two angels! Angels! Angels are real! Call me back when you get this Bobby! I just killed one!"

She hung up and looked at the woman lying on the floor. Immediately Art started to pack up her stuff. Knives, guns, leftovers, everything went in her duffle. She even kept the fancy knives. Once she was finished packing and was dressed, Art rolled the body up in the hotel sheets and dragged it outside to hide in her trunk. When she was clear enough outside of town, the hunter would salt and burn the corpse to be on the safe side.

Internally her mind was screaming at her, asking how dare she sully her baby with a body in the trunk? Art loved her 1968 Dodge Charger-it used to be her father's until he gave it to her before she was kicked out of home.

It was thanks to him and his hunter's arsenal that she even had a good start at all.

Art opened the glove box to stick wrapped hunter's journals inside-there was her leather bound blue and silver journal and her dad's brown leather journal that she was painfully transferring into hers because it was falling apart.

She slammed the door behind her and sent a silent prayer to the powers that be hoping that she wouldn't get pulled over with a body in the trunk of her car and an arsenal hidden underneath.

 **-XXX-**

After what could only be described as the perfect salt and burn/body dump, Art took the eight-hour drive with style and flare. She stopped a few times for gas and snacks but arrived in Sioux Falls not long after lunch.

Art pulled the Charger into the parking lot out the front of Phillips Avenue Diner in Sioux Falls. She needed a bed and a good night's sleep but first everything a growing hunter needs...food.

Hunter need food. Food in belly.

She climbed out of the car and headed on inside. The diner was almost empty apart from two ladies behind the counter, a fry cook, some truckers and two boys sitting at a booth. The shorter one with a piece of bacon midway to his mouth stopped and watched her sit down.

A lot of the time the all black clothes turned people off.

She sat down away from pretty much everyone and pulled out her laptop to start looking into the murders. Art flagged down a waitress wearing a hideous yellow diner dress with an apron. The name on her badge read Monica.

"Welcome to Phillips, I'll be your waitress, Monica. How can I help you?"

Art pointed to the specials board. "Breakfast all day?"

The waitress nodded. "Sure do, hun."

"Full breakfast, no beans, extra bacon," she ordered, "coffee black like my soul and a caramel thick-shake."

Monica wrote the order down with a look on her face that said I'd rather be in hell than here right now.

The hunter returned to her work, pulling up anything and everything that she could about the murders happening. Jenny was right-all the women were the same, light brown hair, blue or green eyes. It was a single type of victim.

"Here's your coffee."

A mug of black coffee was placed in front of her and as Monica walked away, Art watched her go. It was at that point that Art had a sudden and awful idea. The waitress would be perfect bait for the demons plaguing this town.

 **-XXX-**

The waitress had just put the latest order in at the counter with a sigh. She took a moment to wipe the sweat off her brow and rang the bell to let Smith know there was another order. She had only just gotten to work over an hour ago but the feeling was there that it was going to be a bloody long night. She was already far too much on edge.

This morning when Monica Grant had gotten up the first things she'd done was turn on the TV to listen to the news. Sadness. Pain. Rape. Murder. That's all that ever filled the airwaves and today was no different.

"Smith we got another order up!"

"I heard the bloody bell, woman!"

Eyebrow raised, Monica watched Smith when he grabbed the docket off the counted before she went to clean up the table from a bunch of truckers that had just left. They had already paid and left a tip for her (5% was a good tip), she picked up the plates and headed out the back to put the dishes in the back. Ian was just about to put a load in the dishwasher.

The inappropriately named dish boy winked at her before he turned the machine on. "Seen the news, Monica? Another girl's gone missing. Better be careful. Those girls look like you."

The news was on in the back as she quickly turned and headed back up to the front.

It was the same news that had been on this morning.

Monica had been fixing herself some food when the latest breaking news had come on. She'd sat down at the table and she watched it.

There was an older woman in her early fifties on the news holding a picture of her daughter whilst sobbing. " _Please, whoever you are, enough. You've taken everything from us. I just want my baby girl back. I want my daughter. My angel._ "

Monica's hand had gone straight to her mouth in shock where the other went to her crucifix necklace. All the girls looked so much like her it was scary. The fear she knew was real, and not knowing who was really killing these people made her worry more.

 _Ding!_

The bell for the food brought her back to see Smith practically toss a plate on the counter. "Order up!"

She went and picked up the food bringing it back to one of the patrons. She sat the plate down on the table. "Do you want anything else or do you want to wait until you are done eating?"

The customer just dug right into the food as she headed to the restroom. It was one of the only places that she could think. Thoughts of what had happened years ago came into play when she thought about that person who attacked her when she was sixteen. Even now, it felt so fresh in her mind. The boy who came at her that day after school scared her. When the boy had come at her with the blade, a blade she had never seen before, she held up her hands in hopes of protecting herself only she pushed the boy away. He'd screamed as she touched him, having only just said her prayers in the garden and accidentally spilling Holy Water all over her school uniform.

She was brought back to the present when she heard someone scream, Monica ran out of the restroom to see that one of the other waitresses had dropped some plates and screamed out of shock, not fear. Her hands were shaking as she ran over to help her pick the pieces up and seen her hands were bleeding. She looked up to see that another patron was waving for her bill, Monica slowly took the other waitress to the restroom to clean up the cuts she had on her hands.

She rinsed her hands off as she looked over at the waitress who had a nametag that said Sophia on it. She looked up at her stroking her back gently. She remembered that the girl was new still-all thumbs just like Monica was the first time she ever took orders all those years ago.

"Sophia hun, you sure you don't want to go home?" Monica smiled sweetly. "It might be better if you did go get some rest at home. You have been taking double shifts here lately and you look like you need some sleep."

Sophia shook her head as she looked up at Monica. "Mum's sick, cancer. I need the money. Her treatment isn't cheap. Thanks for the offer Monica. You're a true friend."

Monica shook her head. "Go home. Smith will send one of us home and, well, at least you've a mum to sit there with." Speaking of mothers or family was usually a hard subject for Monica, she tended to avoid mother's day or father's day or any holiday that was about family. The waitress had grown up in a Catholic Orphanage, raised by the sisters of Saint Mary's Church with about thirty other girls from infancy to eighteen. Her mother had died when she was only a baby, someone had been kind enough to leave her on the doorstep of the orphanage with a note pinned to her pink blanket asking for the sisters to look after her. There wasn't much left of the blanket anymore, what she did have, was framed and hung on the wall.

"You sure, Monica?" Sophia asked.

Monica nodded. "Sure. Go home. It's a dead shift anyway. I don't know why Smith put the two of us on."

Sophia smiled. "Thank you, Monica. You're a lifesaver."

Monica followed the girl out just as two men came into the diner. They were practically pushing and shoving each other in an effort to get to the booth first. Suddenly she regretted telling Sophia to go home. With a sigh, the waitress took her order pad and pencil from her pocket and cross the floor.

"Welcome to Phillips, I'll be your waitress, Monica. How can I help you?"

"Afternoon, Monica." The short one looked her up and down and winked at her. "Religious?" He was motioning to Monica's cross around her neck.

"Dean!" the taller one snapped.

At that point Monica was trying her hardest to ignore the fact that the taller one looked like the first boy she'd ever kissed. "Menu?" she asked.

"I'll take the special."

"Just some coffee for the two of us to start," the taller one cut in. "Thanks Monica."

Monica raised an eyebrow and went back to get them a cup of coffee.

Sophia gave Monica a quick hug from behind muttering her thanks to the girl before she fled via the back door.

"Gave Sophie the rest of the day?" Ian asked.

"Yeah she needed it," Monica sighed. "Poor thing is all thumbs."

"Bet you wish you never sent her home now," he chuckled.

In through the door came a young woman around the same age as Monica. She was wearing black biker boots, dark jeans, a blood red shirt with a black hoodie partially zipped up. To Monica it felt as though she belonged with the other two. She took her jacket off, there was a series of tattoos all up and down her arm-the flesh was painted with weird symbols and old scars. She hated to admit it, but biker chicks frightened Monica at the same time she admired them for their ability not to give a crap.

"Hey we wanna order!"

Monica crossed over to the two men in the booth and took their order of a Double Bacon Burger with extra bacon and Chili Fries and a shake whilst the other ordered a Caesar Salad with a black coffee.

It occurred to Monica at least three times a day that she hated her life at the moment it was in. She stopped to look at the TV once more and continued on with her day because as far as she knew, that was as good as it was gonna get.


	2. Chapter 2

**++++++ Just letting you all know that I will have no internet next week due to moving house. All I need to do is wait for the guy to come and connect the internet but in the mean time I won't have anyway to upload.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Chapter Two**

 _Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes they win._

Stephen King

"Doesn't it disturb you that we always talk shop over food?"

Dean Winchester look at his brother with a frown on his face. "Nope. What disturbs me is that it disturbs you. We always talk shop over food."

His younger brother, Sam Winchester and the taller of the two, stared at his brother with a frown. "Can't we talk about something else?"

"Like what? Who won American Idol?"

"That's not what I meant-"

Dean pushed Sam inside the front door of Phillips Avenue Diner. "I caught you fair and square watching who won."

"Welcome to Phillips, I'll be your waitress, Monica. How can I help you?"

Sam let out a sigh of relief and silently thanked the waitress.

Dean gave the waitress the one over and grinned. "Afternoon, Monica." He winked at her before spotting her crucifix necklace. "Religious?" He was motioning to Monica's cross around her neck.

"Dean!" the taller one snapped.

"Menu?"

"I'll take the special." Dean wagged his eyebrows, grinning.

"Just some coffee for the two of us to start," Sam cut in. "Thanks Monica." When the waitress walked away, Sam kicked Dean underneath the table. "Not every girl you come across is going to want to spend the night with you!"

Dean stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"Childish, Dean."

"Can't believe that we're actually doing our normal gig again," Dean grinned. "No angels, no Lilith, no end of the world crap. Just good old fashion demons. So what's going on?"

Sam opened the laptop and took a while to bring up what he was searching for. "Hey we just got an email from Bobby."

"What's the old guy up to? A little _Ghost_ action?"

"You're an idiot, Dean." Sam frowned. "It's a voicemail message he pulled off his phone, from another hunter called Art Moran." Sam clicked into the item and turned the sound down.

" _Fuck you, Bobby Singer! Have you got something to tell me? I just got attacked by not one, but two angels! Angels! Angels are real! Call me back when you get this Bobby! I just killed one!_ " The speaker was a woman and man was she pissed off.

Dean groaned. "Just when I was enjoying our angel-free vacation. What are angels doing attacking hunters anyway?"

"Do I look like I have a backdoor into the angel's way of thinking?" Sam frowned. "Bobby asked us to look into it and to let us know he'll be back in a few hours."

Dean cocked an eyebrow just as the waitress came back over with the coffee and to take their orders. In the end, Dean ordered a Double Bacon Burger with extra bacon and chili fries with a shake whilst Sam ordered a Caesar Salad with another coffee.

"Sorry about that," Sam apologised. "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean"

"Monica," she answered back. "Nice to meet you Sam."

As Monica slowly walked away from the two, she had to take a second, albeit sneaky look, at Sam as she felt like she'd seen him before; the night she'd had her first kiss. The guy's name was Mark and he looked just like Sam.

Mark had been her first crush, and her first boyfriend (one of the best secrets she'd hidden from the sisters in her honest opinion-take that Sister Elizabeth). They'd shared a kiss just behind the bleachers. It was the year before she'd been attacked by that kid that had been. She hadn't seen him since that day, but seeing Sam out there made her think of him.

Must be the day for walking down memory lane.

Monica went behind the counter to sort out the order, but she kept her eyes on Sam. Sure he was cute-though the older trying to flirt with her was beyond her. Monica headed to the back to help Smith make a fresh salad (Monica would never trust Smith to make a fresh salad-ever). She made sure that the salad was made perfect before she walked back out to bring the salad to Sam. She smiled, setting it down.

"Here you go Sam. I thought you would enjoy it that way. I'll get you that refill on your coffee now. Dean, your cheeseburger is coming out shortly. I thought that I should let you know."

She turned to leave but stopped when she got a glimpse of the laptop the two were whispering over. Monica tilted her head to get a better look. The laptop looked old, but it was one of the really good ones she'd heard about. She pointed to the laptop as she smiled.

"That is actually a really good laptop, I bet it is just as reliable as when it first came out right? If you need any work done on your laptop, I can take a look at it if you want. A really good friend of mine taught me a few things about computers. I promise I won't look at anything that you have on there."

Dean looked up and grinned at Sam. He lifted up his eyebrows before he kicked Sam under the table.

"Don't worry, if you think you'll find porn on there you won't. My little brother is about as squeaky clean as a nun at church. Probably got the latest on who won American Idol and the Kardashian homepage. Although why he got that Stanford education for that I don't know."

"Shut up, Doctor Sexy!"

Dean kicked him again. "Bitch."

"Jerk!"

She crossed her arms and looked over Dean. Monica shook her head but she had a small smirk on her face.

"And what exactly is wrong with wanting to learn? Sometimes I wish I could have gone back to school, but with me working here has taken up all my time for me to even think about going back to school."

Sam actually reached over and placed his hand on her arm gently. A kind smile on his face-those eyes though...man she could get lost in those eyes of his.

"Monica, I am sure you could go back to school. I mean I did before...well you don't need to know about that. I mean I am sure that you can do it, I mean don't you have your parents to help support you anyways?"

Monica would have answered only the bell above the door rang again. This time, a girl about her age came in making Dean's eyebrows shoot up.

"Dean!"

Monica had a feeling that Sam had a really hard time roping his brother in.

The girl crossed the floor and slumped in a booth far enough away from everyone. Both Sam and Dean did a double take when she took her jacket off-up and down her right arm she was covered in black warding symbols.

This girl was a hunter.

"Ah-thanks Monica," Sam coughed. "We're fine here for the moment until Dean's burger comes out."

Dean waited until Monica was gone before he chuckled. "Dude you two were like one bad flirt away from having sex here on the floor. A little Lionel Richie and boom! Fireworks."

"Shut up, Dean. Relax-she's probably just passing through. No hunter in their right mind works around here cause Bobby's here."

"Whatever, Sam."

Sam sighed and he started to eat his salad. Dean played around with the sugar packets until Monica came out his food. She sat it down alongside the milkshake and walked away take the order off the new patron who had just come in. Dean grinned as he watched her walk away.

"Man she's got a great ass, I'd tap that if you didn't. Catholic School Girls if you catch my drift."

Sam groaned and muttered under his breath as he continued to eat. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from saying anything. Though knowing Dean, he wouldn't let it just go.

"Dean would you keep your head in the game for once. After we are done here, we can go get a hotel for the night. I wonder where Bobby is anyways? I mean maybe something came up somewhere else."

"Dude, I just got out of prison," Dean shot back, referring to his recent residency in Hell. "Bring it."

"Dean this isn't a game!" Sam argued.

Dean dug into his burger. He mumbled something that sounded like go on.

Sam finished his salad as Monica brought over the bill. He picked it up and he raised an eyebrow when he saw the tab. Only the two coffees and a slice of cherry pie were on the tab. Dean grabbed the tab and laughed as he looked at Sam. A slice of cherry pie was there with the tab. Dean grabbed it and began to dig into the pie.

"Hey Sammy, seems your girlfriend likes us. Guess the dork flirt works right if I get free pie out of it."

He wolfed down the pie as Sam looked back up at Monica as she was working another customer that walked in. She was the only one who was working at the moment and she was running around the diner and taking orders.

At that moment, the other hunter got to her feet and tossed some money on the table. Her order hadn't come out yet but she was getting out of the place in a hurry.

Sam glanced out the window and watched her get into the Dodge Charger parked in the parking lot. Dean was more focused on his pie than anything else. That bloody pie.

After Dean was finished with his pastry, the two brothers paid the bill and left the diner. Whilst Dean drove around looking for a halfway decent motel, Sam continued working on the case.

"CSU found sulphur at the crime scene," Sam read out. "I just hacked into the coroner's office...man these girls were shredded inside."

"Demonic possession," Dean winced. "Those sons of bitches are all over the place. Remember when demons were the rarest thing we could hunt?"

"The weather's all over the place. Just Bobby's luck that shit would hit the fan when he's not here. Maybe Castiel knows something."

Dean ignored him.

Sam sighed. The subject of angels was still a sore spot with Dean. He shook his head and continued to look up information on the case.

"After we find a hotel, we should check out the crime scene. Maybe we might find out some other information that the police missed or something. I mean it's a start right?"

Dean nodded as he pulled up into a hotel that looked like one of the few decent places around town. He pulled into the parking lot and parked before he got out. He went inside and managed to get a room (plus the hot clerks number), whilst Sam got their bags from the trunk and headed inside. Dean grabbed a few things from the false bottom in the trunk that they'd need to protect themselves against demons.  
Silently the two brother sorted out what they'd need. Holy water for starters, paint for the devil's trap and dad's journal for the exorcism...and Ruby's knife.

"Alright Sammy, let's go to the crime scene. You're right we might be able to find something the cops missed."

Sam sighed.

They headed out and got into the Impala and Sam directed them to the crime scene. When they got there, there was an eeriness in the air-one that always hung about when demons were around. Dean got out of the Impala and after a quick weapons check the two of them headed inside.

Inside was a bloody mess.

Sam looked uneasily down at the rusty patch on the discoloured carpet, finding it hard to imagine the unlucky girls dying here in terror. He noticed Dean walking off to look around and drew his handgun-sure it would do jack crap against a demon but it would get Dean's ass here.

Sam had come across many girl's pictures hanging around in one of the rooms that he walked in. Not knowing what to expect, he realized how close all the girls looked alike. He stopped at one of the pictures and picked it up. It dawned on Sam that he'd found the demon's next target.

It was Monica at the diner.

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled suddenly.

Sam ran into what used to be the kitchen to find Dean standing over two dead bodies; one with its throat slit and the other with a series of stab wounds in its chest. "The hunter at the diner?"

Man she was so tiny.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Dean I found the next target," Sam told his brother. "It's Monica. The waitress at the diner."

Dean sighed. "Damnit! We were just there!"

 **-XXX-**

Monica let out a sigh of relief, she'd just seen the last customer leave and now she was cleaning up diner before she could leave for the night. Her plan for the evening was to go home and reheat the lasagne from the dinner specials before having a soak in a hot bath and curling up to watch _Sleepless in Seattle_. At least she had tomorrow off but that would be spent volunteering at the nursing home like Monica did most days she was off.

Everyone else had left leaving Monica to deal with the money alone. Just as she went to turn off the lights in the diner, she stopped as she saw a shadow flicker in the diner. Monica turned and walked over to the open door with a frown. She could have sworn she locked it. There was a man standing there in farmer's gear-he was definitely a long way from Kansas.

"I am sorry, but the diner is closed, if you come back tomorrow it will open at 5am."

Something felt wrong as she stood there. It was that familiar feeling from all those years ago like when that boy had attacked her...she stepped back and ended up with her back against the counter. Afraid of what would happen as memories of what happened last time flicked through her mind.

"Do you have any idea how hard I've had to search?" he hissed. "How long…? All the others didn't have your spark."

Monica gulped.

The man reached out to grab her.

Monica felt a rising in her chest with nowhere to go but up and out-

 _Splat!_

Monica screamed as blood splattered all over her face and her clothes. The man's eyes and mouth started to glow with a flickering light as blood spurted out of the man's slit throat. The body dropped to reveal the tattooed woman from that afternoon.

"Can the pig squeal, woman."

Monica gulped. "You-you killed that man."

She shrugged and sat down at the counter. Carefully and ignorant of the blood that covered them both, the girl helped herself to a slice of mudcake. "Demon," she answered with her mouth full of food. "And you make the perfect bait."

"You used me as bait!" Monica screeched. Monica was in no way a violent woman, but by God she wanted to punch her. Not that it would do much good in the long run-she'd probably punch her back.

She sat the cake back down on the counter beside the bloodied knife, after she pulled her hair up in a messy bun, she cleaned the knife off on a couple of napkins and stuck it back in her boot. "Relax, I took care of the other demons so only one could kill you. Lucky they came after you though, otherwise I'd be stuck around here babysitting ya."

The front door slammed open. Sam and Dean came barrelling in only to stop at the scene in front of them.

"You snooze you lose, Winchester." Stepping over the body, she stopped by the two boys. "Name's Artemis Moran by the way. Catch you around."

Dean watched the hunter leave through the front door and noted that she was leaving them with the body.

 _"_ _I just got attacked by not one, but two angels!"_

"Sammy it's angel bait!" Dean called out too late.

She was gone.

Sam looked at Monica standing there absolutely terrified. "Dean we gotta get out of here before the cops show up."

"She has to go with you."

Dean practically jumped through the roof. "Damnit, Cas!"

Monica starred at the short man standing there in his tan trench coat and blue suit with his tie loosened around his neck. A shiver ran down the back of her spine and the crucifix around her neck started to warm up.

"I am not taking some two-bit waitress with us!" Dean argued.

"She has to go with you." He turned to Monica and looked her over. "Dean she is important. She has no way of defending herself if the demons start coming after her. If Lilith finds out who she is the outcome will not be good."

Sam pulled Dean aside. "A week or two can't hurt, can it?"

Dean groaned. "Fine, if you wanna keep her, you feed her and water her and take her for walks."

"Excuse me!" Monica hissed. "I am not a dog." She had no idea what was going on but nobody treated Monica Angel Grant like a dog. She tried to argue back only Dean's cell phone started to ring. She looked the man up and down with the oddest felling that she knew him but unable to pinpoint exactly how.

Dean answered it when he saw it was Bobby. "Hey Bobby-what's-"  
" _What the hell have you two idjits gone and done this time?_ "


	3. Chapter 3

**++++++ I do not own.**

 **Please enjoy ++++++**

 **Chapter Three**

 _For evil to flourish, it only requires good men to do nothing_

Simon Weisemthal

When Monica woke up the next morning it didn't take her long to realise that she wasn't in her shitty apartment but someone's shitty house. Memories of the night before came flooding back to her...as she visualised that...that woman slitting that man's throat Monica was overwhelmed with the need to vomit.

She launched herself up out of bed and fled the room looking for the bathroom. The waitress just made it to the toilet and the end of the hallway before she emptied the contents of her stomach in the bowl. Monica slumped back against the wall thinking about what had happened.

 _Splat!_

 _Monica screamed as blood splattered all over her face and her clothes. The man's eyes and mouth started to glow with a flickering light as blood spurted out of the man's slit throat. The body dropped to reveal the tattooed woman from that afternoon._

 _"_ _Can the pig squeal, woman."_

 _Monica gulped. "You-you killed that man."_

Not a man, she corrected herself, a demon...just like the one who had tried to kill her when she was sixteen.

"Clean it up when you're done. This ain't no fancy five-star resort."

Monica reacted to the familiar voice. "Bobby!" She knew Bobby Singer, hell everyone in Sioux Falls knew Bobby Singer as the old drunk who owned the salvage yard and hated mostly everyone. He'd picked her up on the side of the road one day and helped her get the waitressing job-that was seven years ago now.

"When you're done you can get yourself downstairs. Shower's that way!"

He turned heel and walked down the stairs leaving Monica alone and wondering what she'd done. She flushed the toilet and headed back to the room she'd woken up in-a bag of clothes was just dumped on the floor and when she sorted through it-Monica realised that they were her clothes. One of them had broken into her place and brought her clothes!

Monica shook her head, not wanting to think about it. She pulled out a pair of black slacks, a strawberry pink blouse and her gray cardigan before she went to find the shower. Monica locked the door then she stripped and got out of her bloodied clothing. She didn't spend too long in the shower before she got out and made her way downstairs.

"Afternoon, Monica," Sam smiled making her blush.

"Hello, Sam." She wrapped her arms around herself protectively and looked around the cluttered room. "Last night wasn't a dream, was it?"

Sam shook his head and Bobby grunted. "No, it was a demon."

"Are you sure he wasn't just mentally ill?"

Dean outright laughed in her face. "Listen sister, demons are real, ghost are real...every damn thing they told you to fear as a kid is real as well. Everything that goes bump in the night is real and we hunt 'em. We bump back."

Monica shook her head. "No. No. No. It's a joke! A sick joke! I need to go home!"

"Explain why a demon was after you," Bobby ordered.

Monica shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm Catholic?"

Dean snorted. "Yeah okay. That's believable."

"Dean!" Sam snapped.

"All I'm saying Sammy is that demons don't just go after someone for no reason. They murdered seven other girls who looked like her! Cas says she's important and we gotta risk our lives protecting her so I wanna know why."

"I believe I can answer that."

Monica scrambled backwards when the three men jumped to their feet, various weapons drawn. There was a man standing in the middle of the room flanked by two women-all dressed in black suits.

"Bloody angels," Dean scowled. "What do you want?"

The angel smiled. "My name is Mihr. I'd like a word with Monica Grant if you would."

Monica stepped forward carefully. "I'm Monica."

The angel suddenly flung his arm out and slammed Monica into the wall. She screamed when she hit the wood and fell to the floor.

Mihr brushed his suit off. "Nephilim are disgusting creatures. An abomination. Who in their right mind would copulate with a mud monkey?" he hissed. He advanced on Monica as the women kept the three hunters busy.

A black shape came smashing in through the window followed by a fourth angel. It was the hunter from the diner. She picked herself up off the ground and launched herself at Mihr with a silver knife in her hand. Mihr shouted out before the blade went straight through the side of his face.

Monica threw up on the ground beside her as the man collapsed on a heap on the ground.

"Come for a visit and get thrown through a window," the hunter muttered. She pulled her blade out of the dead angels face and used his suit to clean it up.

The other angels vanished.

Monica picked herself up and stopped when she saw the boy's staring at her.

"Thanks for the help, Art," Bobby nodded. "Boys, this is Artemis Moran."

"Everyone calls me Art," she replied.

"We've met," Sam replied.

"Cas bloody knew!" Dean grumbled. "CAS! CAS! CASTIEL!"

"This had better be important, Dean." Castiel appeared behind Dean.

"Start talking! What is she?"

"Monica Grant is a Nephilim," Castiel answered truthfully. "Her father is an angel and her mother was a human woman. I expressed my concern that she was, and still is, important to Lilith's plans. Monica's blood is needed to break one of the seals to Lucifer's cage."

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Art called out. "Time out! Tell me what the hell is going on?"

Castiel stared the hunter down. "The demon Lilith is trying to break the seals of Lucifer's cage and free him."

Art snorted. "Okay sure, whatever. Why are angels attacking me and who the fuck is Amitiel?"

"Do you have any more questions?" Castiel frowned. "I need to return to heaven."

Art grabbed his arm. She was only about four foot nine but she certainly had a grip on her. "Yeah I had a question-aside from being woefully behind in my taxes-who is Amitiel?"

Dean snorted. "So we gotta protect this chick forever?"

Castiel shook his head. "No, until Lilith is killed and the seals are put back in place. As for you, Artemis Moran-the angels won't stop coming for you until this is put a stop to."

"Then let's go gank the bitch!" Art shouted out. "Up until two days ago I was under the assumption that angels didn't exist and now I've killed two! I stay out of Winchester business purely for the reason that the bad shit always happens to the train wreck of a family!"

"Hey!" Sam and Dean argued.

"You two get rid of the body," Bobby grunted. "Art, come help me with this. Monica, sit!"

Sam and Dean went to the angel's body whilst Art crossed the room with Bobby to help him pull some books off the shelf.

Monica quietly sat on the old couch.

Castiel looked down at the waitress. "I hear your prayers every night," he bluntly told her. "I regret to inform you that your mother is not among us in heaven."

Monica's jaw dropped. "What? No! That's not possible."

"Your mother made a deal with a demon," Castiel told her. "The deal itself was a selfless act-selling your soul to save your dying sister's life is a noble act-but she still made a deal with a demon and he came to collect ten years later."

"You're lying!" she snapped. Monica had no idea why she was arguing against an angel in memory of a woman she didn't remember. She'd long since given up on trying to remember the woman-there wasn't even a photograph of her. She wrapped her arms around herself like she always did when she was upset-everything was changing too fast. "Why don't you just kill me and that will stop these seals being broken?"

Castiel was silent.

When Monica looked up, the angel was gone.

Across the room, Bobby and Art watched the waitress as she sat on the couch. "Nephilim," Art frowned, "not the sexy Shadowhunter kind."

"What the hell you on about, girl?" Bobby snapped.

"Bobby you seriously need to get out and read something that doesn't involve research," Art deadpanned. Sure Art had a deep respect for the aging hunter-he'd taught her everything she knew aside from her father's journal. "Stay away from _Twilight_."

Bobby glared at her.

"Like far away-vampires don't sparkle."

"Did your mother drop you on your head as a kid?" Bobby growled. It was always like this between the two hunters-she'd sass and he'd growl.

Art shrugged. "Not my mum, maybe a demon or two and very recently might I add."

Bobby shook his head and muttered under his breath. The little hunter often drove him crazy but she brought him whisky so he always overlooked it. "I don't think I have any books on half-breed angels."

"Nephilim," Art corrected him. "Man-maybe we should just kill her now and be done with it. Lucifer coming topside is bad. I usually stick to demons and ghosts, maybe the occasional shapeshifter and vampires-well they're super fun with dead man's blood tipped arrows but angels? Aren't angels meant to be the good guys?"

Bobby raised an eyebrow. He looked over at Monica still seated on the couch when Sam and Dean came back in. "Deal with it?"

Dean nodded. "Dumped it behind the back shed. Sammy and I'll build a pyre and burn it." He went to the fridge and helped himself to a beer, tossing one to Sam and then to Art. "You fight good, short stuff."

"I'm dynamite," she shrugged nonchalantly. Art cracked open the can and chugged it down before tossing the empty can in the trash. "So what are we doing with her?"

Everyone's eyes fell on Monica who looked up at them.

"We shouldn't talk about her like she isn't here," Sam frowned. He looked at Monica-she looked like she was going to fall apart at any moment.

"Grab your jacket, Dean," Art ordered. "I know a rare book dealer about five hours away from here that can help us. Name's Gen Warden. We go way back."

Dean shrugged. "Okay."

"Seriously?" Sam asked him.

"Gen's a good girl," Bobby nodded. "I'll call her and let her know you're on your way. She'll get what you need whilst you drive there."

"You're driving," Art told Dean, snatching his beer off him.

 **-XXX-**

Dean and Art had barely been gone twenty minutes when Sam joined Monica on the couch. "Hungry?" he asked.

Monica looked up at him, she'd just been sitting there playing with her fingers, twirling her rosary around in her hands. She was thinking about what that angel had said about her mother and everything else. It sort of made her understand some of what was going on. She smiled at Sam and she nodded, slowly getting up.

"Yeah I am a bit hungry thank you, I haven't really eaten since before I went to work. I tend to not eat sometimes. Maybe I'll nibble on a few things, but that's really it."

Monica had gotten up as she followed him out and into the kitchen. He looked through the fridge to see what he could find to make for them to eat. Sam opened the fridge to be met by a godawful smell from last week's Thai food going mouldy in the back of the fridge. Quickly he slammed it shut.

"Maybe Bobby's got some bread in the cupboard."

From the lounge room, Bobby snorted. "Good luck, kiddo," he muttered under his breath.

Monica giggled. She had to be one of the only people in the town that appreciated Bobby's surly attitude. She watched Sam as she sat down at the tiny two-person table in the kitchen corner and smiled to herself. Monica found Sam rather handsome.

"I think we'll order a pizza delivery," Sam nodded. He sat down and opened his laptop to do the order online.

Monica smiled as she watched him.

"Sam, do you mind if I ask you something? I mean it seems that this doesn't seem new to you guys, so maybe you can help me with trying to figure out some of the things that are going on? That guy Castiel seems to know more than anyone. How does he know so much about me?"

Sam looked at her, he was surprised at how Monica was taking in all of this. She'd had so much information thrown at her, and yet she didn't act surprised to find out that there were demons and other nasties in the world. She was taking this pretty well, not many normal folks took it as well as Monica did. She then looked back down at her hands and cleared her throat.

"Sorry, I mean I just want some answers as well. There is so much that I want to know about what is going on. I know a little bit of what I've seen myself. The demons attacking me is not so much of a surprise. When I was about sixteen, I was attacked by something as well. At the time I really didn't think about it. Now that I'm older and look back on what had happened, I knew that something was off on the boy that attacked me."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean you were attacked? How did you know that the kid wasn't just crazy?"

Monica sighed. When she did looked up, he could see that there was definitely something different about her. Knowing the fact that she was part angel-Monica was part of the world they lived and hunted in. Who's to say that she wasn't one of them? There was still so much that any of them knew. Who was her father? That would be a question to ask Castiel if he returned. Monica cleared her throat as if trying to get his attention. He then snapped out of it hearing her clear her throat.

"Has this always been what you and your brother do or did you two kind fall into it? Do you work? I mean I am sure your parents are proud of you."

He turned and looked away, Dean got to know his mom before she had been killed by the demon. Same never liked to talk about the Yellow Eyed Demon. Azazel was dead but his actions would echo throughout his life for a long time-his and Dean's. He'd died before of it and Dean had been sent to Hell because of it. He got up and left Monica at the table, taking the laptop with him. Sam passed Bobby as her walked in-the old man sat at the table across from her.

"Those boys are something else, ignore them. Both are like their father, hard headed and stubborn as a mule. Those damn boys may give me a heart attack one day. Ignore the angel, he's a pain in the ass to be honest. Yer safe here don't worry, those boys won't let nothin' happen to you."

She nodded and smiled weakly at him. Bobby actually seemed to be the only one understand how she felt whilst everyone else seemed so intent on dissecting her. Monica held out her hands to look at them wondering what kind of power she really did have.

"And what about the girl?" Monica eventually asked. "She did save my life twice."

Bobby snorted. "Artemis Moran didn't grow up as a hunter like those two. She chose this life and her family kicked her out because of it. She's got no one but that car. She's stubborn, crass, rude, curses like a sailor but she's one of the best damn hunters out there. Come to think of it, she's Dean if he was born a girl."

She nodded looked to see if Sam was coming back. Bobby chuckled.

"Don't even think about it sweetheart, relationships don't last in this line of work. You either get dumped on your ass or they die. Sam don't really get out much-Dean seems to think he's gay."

A pillow came flying in from the other room that made Bobby chuckle. Sam poked his head in as he glared at Bobby, which made him even less scary as Bobby laughed harder.

"Blame yer brother Sam not me. Your record for relationships are less than Dean's attendance record for school. That's saying something."

Sam turned to Monica ignoring Bobby.

"Pizza will be here shortly, I made sure to make it gets here on time. Though I think it will be here later than thirty minutes. They chucked a fit about delivering out here."

He chuckled as Sam had turned to Monica to look at her than walk out. Bobby watched her as she then looked back at him.

"I'm sure you remember when you found me right? Well I had a boyfriend, who was my first kiss. He looks just like Sam, and I can't help but think about him whenever I see him."

Bobby laughed shaking his head as he heard the front door close as he got up and seen that Sam had walked out. There was some money right by the door.

"Now where in the hell is he going? I am going to smack that boy when he returns. Better yet I'll let Dean do it. Maybe a good fight between 'em will make them wake up."

 **-XXX-**

Sam left the house and headed out to the back of the junk yard. When he headed out, he wanted to find Ruby and tell her about the nephilim that was now a walking, talking target. He managed to find her leaning against a tree.

Ruby smiled when she saw Sam. She kicked herself off the tree and came over to him.

"So good to see you Sam, tell me do you have any good news to bring to me?"

Sam nodded. His eyes lit up when he saw Ruby. He had so much to tell her, but where to start? He figured that he should start off about Monica and what happened at the diner, the fact that she was nephilim and one of the seals to break in Lilith's mission to free Lucifer.

"There are a couple things actually. We met a nephilim. She's one of the sixty-six seals to free Lucifer from the Pit."

Her eyebrows raised. "Wow, a nephilim? Where is she now?"

"She's safe."

"You did say that there was a couple things that you had to tell me?" She wondered what else there was.

Sam then cleared his throat to catch Ruby's attention and break her train of thought.

"There's another hunter in the game now," Sam also confessed. "Her name is Artemis." He stuck his hands in his pocket. "What can you tell me about an angel called Amitiel?"

Ruby's chestnut eyes widened in shock. "Hang on, you said Amitiel, right?"

Sam nodded.

Ruby backed away in fear. "Sam you have to get away from her. You and Dean. Amitiel is dangerous. Next to Michael and Lucifer she's worse than anything you'll ever face. God created her in a time of war-that's all she knows. She kills humans, angels and demons alike without remorse."

"But you gotta say yes to be an angel vessel?"

Ruby shook her head. "Amitiel knows how to make her vessels say yes. She prefers a bloodline. If she's after your friend than she is the perfect bloodline. If she can't get Artemis she'll use her family to get to her. It's always women and always the strong ones."

She stepped further away from Sam. "You need to get her away-far away. We'll talk soon, Sam."

Suddenly Sam was left standing alone in the middle of the junkyard. Just great, he thought to himself. Dean wasn't going to be happy about this. He made his way back towards the house just in time to see Bobby dealing with an angry delivery boy.

"Bobby?"

"Five minutes late," Bobby grinned. "Free pizza."


	4. Chapter 4

**++++++ Sorry it's been a few days-we just got the internet back after we moved.**

 **Just letting you all know I'm a bit spaced out at the moment. We lost my grandmother on the 9th April.**

 **Now...the journal excerpt is from** ** _John Winchester's Journal_**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I own Art whilst my homie SUL owns Monica ++++++**

 **Chapter Four**

 _We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light_

Plato

"So long jerk face," Art muttered under her breath as Dean lit the fire.

"You'll have to forgive me but I don't understand what it is you're doing," Monica frowned. "Why are you burning his body?"

The hunter chuckled. She and Dean had gotten back from their book run only an hour ago with a trunk full of books on angels and nephilim-all of them in languages that Monica would never have the time to learn. "We're burning his body so that the host doesn't come back and haunt our ass. That's how you get a vengeful spirit."

"I don't understand," Monica replied. "If you burn a body, the soul cannot be resurrected until Judgment Day."

Art shrugged and stepped away from the girl. She went to her car for her journal and came back before she threw it at Monica, almost hitting her in the face. "Lose it, damage it, hurt the precious in any way and I will kill you, understand?"

Monica looked around for someone to come to her defence only the three men seemed to be nodding their agreement with Art. "You'll have to excuse me but I'm not used to being issued with death threats at all let alone twice a day."

"It's a Hunter's Journal," Sam explained. "All hunters have one in some form or another. It's our go to book for everything that goes bump in the night. Now that we've got this out of the way, care to explain what you two found out?"

"Art did some reading on the way back," Dean answered. "Apparently she can read Ancient Sumerian."

The pint-sized hunter shrugged. "It's a gift."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "What did you find?"

"Inside," Art suggested. She stuck her hands in her pocket and walked inside giving the rest of them no choice but to follow. She picked up a book from the top of the pile and flicked it open. "This book is basically a _How To Guide_ on releasing the devil from the pit. Our little half breed over there is definitely one of the seals."

Monica glared at Art. "Can you not call me that?"

The hunter stared at her right back. "Given my current track record with angels and the fact that none of us trust you-you're gonna remain the half-breed or the nephilim. You're a threat, Monica."

Monica looked around the room, it was certainly written all over their faces that they didn't trust her at all. What Art had said was true. "I'm not a threat!" she objected.

Art snapped the book shut. "Honey, I've met fairies who are threats. Just because you've got some Catholic good girl crap going on means nothing. The easiest thing would be to kill you and salt and burn you to prevent your blood from being used-but Sam and Dean vetoed that idea."

"I like a good cat fight as much as the next dude," Dean spoke up, "but we've got more pressing issues at hand."

"Well you guys deal with that," Art replied, "I've found a case so I'm gonna head and get out of dodge. Okay?

Bobby cleared his throat. "Why don't you all go?" he suggested. "Get out of here so I can work in peace."

"Including that?" Art asked, pointing at Monica.

"Be nice," Bobby warned her.

Art sighed. "Okay, fine."

Sam shifted in his spot. "What's the case?"

"Guy named Luke Wallace died after eating razor blades in Halloween candy," Art answered. "Four of them. Think he'd stop after one-hey? I see case." She snatched her journal back off Monica and stalked off to check the supplies in her car.

"Don't mind her," Bobby shrugged. "Good kid, doesn't trust anyone for good reason."

Monica frowned. "Everyone keeps telling me not to mind this or that but what about my feelings? I was raised a good, Catholic girl with a respect for the good Lord but none of you are giving me enough time to deal with this."

Dean shrugged. "Fine. There's the door. Don't come crying to us when you're being chased by angels or demons or whatever wants to kill you next time."

"Dean!" Sam groaned as his older brother walked away. He looked at Monica as she went a different way to both Dean and Art. "Bobby, I don't think it's a good idea if we all go."

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "You're all going. I don't have time for _Tuesday with Maury_. Go on, get."

Sam stuck his hands in his pocket and walked off to go help Dean with the supplies.

 **-XXX-**

Art found Monica about an hour later in the kitchen making various sandwiches and food for the road trip. She raised an eyebrow and came up behind the nephilim before stealing the chunk of roast beef she was working with.

"Hey!" Monica objected. She struck Art in the hand with the butter knife and took the meat back. "I'm not butting in on your little hunters showdown so you can stay out of the kitchen!"

Art snorted. "Hunter's showdown? I don't think so. What is it that you think we do?"

Monica paused. "Um-I hadn't really thought about it really."

"That's your problem," the hunter scowled, "you aren't thinking." Art lifted her shirt up to show Monica three scars along her chest. "Black Dog did that before I killed it." She let the shirt go and rolled her sleeve up to show Monica some silvery scars that looked like teeth marks on her right arm. "Vampires did that. We hunters roll into town with one goal-kill the evil bastard causing trouble. This isn't some little pissy school girl road trip-this is serious business and if you get in our way you're going to get someone killed."

Monica pressed her lips together.

Art leant in. "Hit me with that knife again and I'll stab it through your gut,"

"Art stop threatening Monica," Bobby growled from the living room.

"So are we all going in one car?" Monica asked.

"You can travel with the Winchesters," Art replied. She turned, grabbing a sandwich before the waitress could stop her and ducked upstairs to borrow Bobby's shower.

"So what happens to me now?" Monica frowned.

Bobby shrugged. "Do I look like a guidance counsellor princess?"

Monica wasn't sure what to make of this change in Bobby and how he treated her, usually he was always so nice. Whenever he came into the diner, he always gave her tips and treated her nicely. This Bobby was treating her like...like a freak. She returned to making the food as Sam and Dean were making notes about monkey suits and fake ID's-none of which she liked the sound of.

"You okay?" Sam suddenly asked, popping up behind her.

Monica jumped. "Yeah I'm okay. A little sick and tired of Artemis making me out to be a monster."

Sam coughed a little. "Bobby says you're travelling with us. You can have a read of our dad's journal whilst we drive. Give you an idea of what we do."

Monica smiled. "Thank you, I'd like that...your dad must be so proud of you."

He shrugged. "He's dead. So's our mum."

"Oh Sam I'm so sorry"

"Don't worry about it," Sam replied. He looked at the basket Monica was packing and shook his head a little. "I hope you like the Best of Mullet Rock cause that's all Dean listens to."

"Best of Mullet Rock?" Monica asked.

Sam laughed. "You'll see."

Yeah Monica didn't like the sound of that.

 **-XXX-**

It almost took the group of four twenty-four hours to get to Twin Falls Idaho. When Monica finally got out of the Winchester's impala her legs almost dropped off. Sure they'd stopped for a few pit stops along the track but man they all knew how to road trip.

Their first step was to find a hotel, the Best Western Plus was the most inconspicuous hotel that Sam could find so after a quick trip to the reception area, he came back with two rooms. Art was thrilled by having to share a room with Martha Stewart's clone gone wrong.

As Monica stood by the chest of drawers unpacking her suitcase, Art came out of the bathroom zipping up a pair of black slacks. "What are you doing?" Monica asked her.

"Dean and I are going to talk to the widow," she replied. Art pulled her shirt on and buttoned the blood red blouse up before she pulled her jacket on. "See if we can find anything funky going on."

Monica bit her lip. "I don't mean to be rude but shouldn't you be focusing on-I dunno-me?"

Art raised an eyebrow. "You're like a long term goal, this is a short term goal." She ratted through her duffle bag on the bed and pulled out a leather wallet.

"What's that?"

"FBI ID," Art replied. "Agent Amelia Dale at your service."

"You have a fake federal ID?" Monica asked, mortified.

Art shrugged. "I'm the best damn forger out there. Ain't nobody got documents as good as the ones I spit out. Comes from being an art lover."

"That's against the law!" Before Art could answer, there was a knock on the door. She shrugged as Monica opened the door to let Sam and Dean in-Dean wearing a suit like Art was. "Do you have any idea how many laws you're breaking by doing this? What if you get caught?"

"Monica it's what we do," Sam told her, trying to ease her fears. "We're gonna head to the local diner to see what gossip we can find out about Luke Wallace. Okay?"

Monica frowned. She seemed to be doing this a lot lately. "I guess I don't really have a say in this, do I?"

Art pulled her hair up in a messy, yet professional bun. "Nope. You could stay here, unprotected. It's up to you."

Sam crossed the room over to Art when Monica went to the bathroom with a change of clothes in her hands. "Can you stop being so rude?"

"Why?" Art snapped. She buttoned her jacket up and looked at herself in the mirror. "She's going to slow us down and get us killed."

"This is no us," Sam argued.

"Until we sort this angel shit out, Sammy-We. Are. Family."

Dean chuckled and Sam shot him a dirty look. The elder Winchester shrugged. "Sorry, Sammy. I gotta agree with short-pint over there. You can have fun babysitting the danger magnet. We'll meet you at the diner."

He tossed Sam the keys to the Impala and followed Art outside.

 **-XXX-**

Art fixed her suit jacket up before she raised her hand and knocked on the door of the two story house. She looked sideways at Dean and smirked, "you clean up nice Winchester. Kinda hot."

Dean grinned. "You're not too bad yourself, Artemis."

"Do you wanna do the talking or the looking?"

"Looking."

Art nodded. "Okie dokie."

Dean chuckled. "I like you. You say okie dokie."

The door suddenly opened and a woman stood there clutching herself showing signs of recent crying.

"Mrs. Wallace? I'm SSA Amelia Dale and this is my partner SSA Leonard Axel from the FBI. We're here about your husband, Mr. Wallace, and the razor blades in the candy."

Mrs. Wallace paused but stepped aside to let Art and Dean inside the house. "What can I do for you both?"

"As I stated by the door, we're here about your husband," Art replied. "Tell me what happened to Luke? How many razor blades did they find?" she asked as Dean started looking around the kitchen.

"Two on the floor, one in his stomach and one was stuck in his throat. He swallowed four of them. How is that even possible?" Mrs. Wallace looked at Dean as he looked around the front of the stove and in the oven door. "The candy was never in the oven."

Dean stood straight. "We just have to be thorough, Mrs. Wallace."

Art cleared her throat. "Did the police find any razors in the rest of the candy?"

The woman shook her head. "No. I mean, I don't think so. I just-I can't believe it. You hear urban legends about this stuff, but it actually happens?"

Art nodded. "More than you might imagine." She flickered her gaze over to Dean who held up a small brown bag in his hands making her skin shudder. Fucking witches. "Did Luke have any enemies?"

"Enemies?"

"Anyone who might have held a grudge against him?"

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Wallace snapped.

"Co-workers? Neighbours? Maybe a woman?" Dean suggested.

Mrs. Wallace looked at Dean like he'd just slapped her in the face. "Are you suggesting an affair?"

"Is it possible?" Art asked her.

"No! No, Luke would never!"

"We have to consider all possibilities," Art told her, "I am so, so very sorry for asking you these questions."

"If someone wanted to kill my husband, don't you think they'd find a better way than a razor in a piece of candy he might eat?"

Art raised an eyebrow. "Well, we're sorry for taking up your time, Mrs. Wallace. If you can think of anything else can you call me?" She handed the widow her business card before she and Dean left the house. "Hex bag?"

Dean handed her the bag and Art opened it to have a look. "Witches, man."

"Yeah I agree," Art replied. She stuck it in her pocket and headed back to the Charger.

 **-XXX-**

Monica came out of the bathroom wearing a simple yellow sundress complete with matching yellow shoes and a white bolero jacket. She glanced over at Sam who was flicking through some brochures looking for a suitable diner nearby.

"I've been meaning to ask, how do you guys fund all this?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Um-well-put it this way-whilst you were learning which bible verse best fitted any given situation-Dean and I were learning how to cheat at pool and steal ect."

Monica wrinkled her nose up at Sam. "That sounds highly illegal."

Sam shrugged. "We've all got criminal records, Monica. You think we can dig up a grave to put a restless spirit to bed? How do you think we put a spirit to rest? It's not a bunch of latin or a spell-you gotta salt and burn the bones. Or sometimes a spirit attaches itself to an item so that's gotta be salted and burned. Werewolves-silver bullet through the heart. Vampires? Chop of their heads. Shapeshifters? Silver again. Ghouls? Decapitation. Rugaru? Fire. Different monsters have different ways of dying."

"So you have this information in your diaries?"

Sam shrugged. "Most of it."

"So the purpose of this diner trip is not to eat or socialise but to spy on everyone's private conversations?" Monica inquired.

"That about sums it up. Don't worry. We do this all the time."

"I don't like the sound of that," Monica replied. She followed Sam out of the room and shoved the key in her handbag. When she got in the car, Monica immediately leant forward to change the channel on the radio only for Sam to cough to stop her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why?" Even after spending a seventeen-hour car trip with the brothers, Monica couldn't understand Dean's love for rock music from the eighties. His set up was old school-cassette tapes. Even Art had the same taste in music although hers was a little broader and she had an iPod connected up to a snazzy looking stereo system.

"Just cause."

Monica sat back. "I seem to remember some kind of conversation about Dean and hell-he doesn't mean the literal hell-does he?"

Sam paused. "I guess you should probably know. Some stuff happened and it got pretty bad and well-I died."

Monica's jaw dropped. "Wait-you died?"

He nodded. "Yup. I was dead. Dean sold his soul to bring me back. But instead of the usual ten-year contract, Dean only had a year. The demon Lilith that is breaking the seals to free Lucifer from hell had his contract and she killed him when his time was up. Four months later Dean showed up at my hotel room with Bobby and that's when we met Cas. The angels apparently laid siege to Hell to rescue Dean."

Monica took a deep breath. There was an angel who had asked Sam and Dean to look after her and protect her after her father had asked him to look out for her but her mother was still in hell for doing the same thing that Dean did. How was that fair? How was any of this fair? She sat there in the passenger seat and took out her cell phone to check her messages.

There was a few from her boss asking if she was okay and that the police were looking to talk to her over the body in the diner. She had some missed phone calls from Kenny who she volunteered with at the nursing home as well as her neighbour asking when she was going to be home since there was a clanky pipe in her walls.

She put her phone away as Sam pulled into the parking lot of the closest diner. Monica got out of the car and followed Sam inside. As they sat down, Sam dug the thick leather bound journal out of his backpack and slid it across the table.

"Read it," he instructed. "You'll learn a little bit about why me and Dean do what we do."

Monica opened it and put the menu over the top when the waitress came over.

"You guys looked at the specials?"

Monica ordered a caesar salad with a glass of sparkling mineral water whilst Sam got a Mexican chili burger with a side of cheesy fries and a coke. They didn't talk, instead just sat there in silence whilst Sam pretended to read a magazine. The diner was buzzing with conversation about the man who had died-Luke Wallace.

It upset Monica to learn that he was a devoted father and a husband who loved his wife despite his goofy nature. She listened to the wait staff talking about how he always came in and ordered a BLT with extra bacon, a large chips and chocolate thick shake for lunch every Thursday.

She closed her eyes and took a moment before she returned back to the journal before her.

 ** _November 16th 1983_**

 _I went to Missouri, and learned the truth. And from her, I met Fletcher Gable, who gave me this book and said: 'write everything down." That's what Fletcher told me, like this new life is a school and I'll flunk out if I don't have good notes. Only if I flunk out of this school, I'll be dead. And the boys will be orphans. So I'm going back to where this started._

 _Two weeks ago, my wife was murdered. I watched her die, pinned to the ceiling of Sammy's room, blood dripping onto his cradle until she burst into flames-looking at me as she died. The week before that, we were a normal family...eating dinner, going to Dean's T-Ball game, buying toys for baby Sammy. But in an instant, it all changed...when I try to think back, get it straight in my head...I feel like I'm going crazy. Like someone ripped both my arms off, plucked my eyes out...I'm wandering around, alone and lost, and I can't do anything._

 _Mary used to write books like this one. She said it helped her remember all the little things, about the boys, me...I wish I could read her journals, but like everything else, they're gone. Burned into nothing. She always wanted me to try writing things down. Maybe she was right, maybe it will help me to remember, to understand. Fletcher seems to think so._

 _Nothing makes sense anymore...my wife is gone, my sons are without their mother...the things I saw that night, I remember hearing Mary scream, and I ran, but then everything was calm, just for a second-Sammy was fine-and I was sure I had been hearing things-too many horror movies too late at night. But then there was the blood, and when i looked up, my wife…_

 _Half our house is gone, even though the fires burned for only a few hours. Most of our clothes and photos are ruined, even our safe-the safe with Mary's old diaries, the passbooks for the boy's college accounts, what little jewelry we had..all gone. How could my house, my whole life, go up like that, so fast, so hot? How could my wife just burn up and disappear?_

 _I want my wife back. Oh God, I want her back._

Monica closed the journal as she started to tear up. She looked over at Sam who was suddenly on his laptop not paying her any attention.

Just as the waitress put their food on the table, the bell over the door dinged. Art and Dean came in and came directly over to the booth where Monica and Sam were sitting.

"Hiya Sammy, Monica," Dean grinned, sitting at the booth.

"Did you find anything?" Monica asked.

Art dropped the bag on the table. "Yeah-it's a witch doing this." Monica reached out to pick up the bag only Art snatched it off the table before she could touch it. "It's a hex bag, witches use them to make something really bad happen to their victims. I wouldn't touch it. I've got some pure iron necklaces and bracelets in the trunk that we can wear."

"Pure iron?"

"Suppresses a witch's power," Art replied. "We gonna eat and head back to the hotel room? This hex bag isn't like you're usually witchy magic."

The other two hunters nodded.

Monica decided to read the rest of the journal when they returned to the hotel room but for the moment, she wanted to pretend that this was something normal.


	5. Chapter 5

**++++++ Suki and I apologise sincerly, we've both been swamped with work and personal issues (my grandmother died two weeks ago).**

 **That and I've been super obsessed with Polyvore lately.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Chapter Five**

 _"_ _There are no heroes...in life, the monsters win."_

George R. R. Martin

"Hey Artemis, where you off to?" Sam questioned as Art pulled her jacket on. The three hunters were back in the Winchester's hotel room trying to deconstruct the hex bag Dean had found at the Wallace house. An all night study session later and Art was in desperate need to stretch her legs and get the cramp out.

"Leg cramps," Art answered. "Unfortunately my body likes to protest when faced with long periods of research. Gonna go for a walk around the parking lot to stretch my legs."

"Need a hand?" Dean asked. He grunted when Sam elbowed him. "What?!"

Sam glared at him. "Why does everything with you gotta be about sex?"

Monic, who sat on Sam's bed reading the journal shook her head with a soft smile. She was only half way through but it gave her a good idea of how these boys operated. She'd love to know why Art started hunting but was too chicken to make conversation with her.

Art glanced over at the older girl on the bed and sighed. "I'm gonna head on down to the store at the corner, want anything?"

Monica's eyes lit up. "Yes, please. Can you get me some suckers?"

"Sucker huh?" Dean asked.

Monica glared at him but Dean ignored her.

"Licorice!" Sam shouted out.

"Eww Sammy."

Art shook her head and she walked out of the hotel room. The fresh air hit her like a brick wall but man it felt good. She pulled her jacket up around her and wrapped the electric blue scarf around her neck. Bloody hell it was cold. She stepped off the footpath and stuck her hands in her pocket and made her way down the street.

The hunter stopped underneath a streetlight just as the lights started flickering on and off. "Well shit," she frowned.

"Wow what is that?" a woman asked. She was waiting for a bus at the bus bench. "Shooty electronics."

Or a demon, Art thought. She reached into her jacket for the demon killing knife and gripped it whilst waiting for the demonic bastard to make it's presence. The lights still flickered a little but nothing happened.

"Yeah...maybe."

"So how are you Artemis?"

Art jumped back when the woman said her name. "What the fuck?"

The lights flickered again and two gigantic wings spread out behind the woman's back. "Such language, relax, I won't hurt you. My name is Amitiel."

Art drew the angel blade out from her jacket sleeve-it had gotten to the point that there was no way that she would go anywhere without the weapons in her possession. "State your intention before I carve out your eyes."

She clicked her tongue at her. "Word has gotten around that you're wondering who I am and what I want with you."

Art nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, I'd love to know about that. Sick to death of your little birds chasing after me. What do you want with me?"

The angel cocked her blonde head to the side with a sickening smile. "This vessel is weak...poor woman...she prayed for a higher purpose in her last days so I obliged."

The hunter narrowed her eyes. "You're possessing that poor woman?"

She nodded. "She's a devoted woman. She prayed for this. I took her body to ease her suffering. Cancer is such an ugly way to die." Amitiel stepped forward and looked Art up and down. "You're not what I thought you would be. The bloodline, I mean."

Art raised an eyebrow. "What bloodline?" she asked.

"The bloodline specific to my vessel."

"So I'm supposed to be some angel condom?"

"Very crass but yes," Amitiel replied. "It's an honour to be a vessel of an arc. It's been a long time since I've needed a vessel but now with everything that's happening-if Lucifer breaks free of the cage-I need a vessel."

Art snorted. "Yeah, not gonna happen sunshine. I'll never say yes because I know that unlike a demon, angels need permission to possess their vessel." She stuck the angel blade back in her boot. "You can't force me to say yes and I know I'll never say yes."

Amitiel smiled sweetly at her. "That is true, very true. I've been watching your sisters as well-they will do just as well for a vessel but you are the strongest out of them. I can take them but they'll burn out and die faster than you will."

She raised an eyebrow. "So let me get this straight-my reward for being your host is that I'm going to burn out and die?" Art laughed and shook her head. "Not gonna happen sister. Now get lost before I stab you in the heart."

Amitiel reached out and grabbed Art's wrist. "You and I are bound by fate. You're my vessel, Artemis. You always will be. You're my destined to be my vessel. Archangels don't find them very often but here you are. So easy to find."

"Yeah...right." Art ran a hand through her hair and cleared her throat. "Look-I don't need this angel bullshit-we're in the middle of a case so let me the fuck go."

Suddenly Art's wrist started to burn and she was unable to yank it away from the angel. Amitiel let her arm go and Art found herself staring at a tattoo about the size of a coffee mug bottom on her inner wrist-it was a series of blue and black lines that formed a letter in no language Art knew. "Do you just bitch brand me?" Art winced.

Amitiel laughed. "It is a brand-yes. I branded you on your body and soul to warn others that you are my property. It's got a little bit of my grace in it as an internal defense. Get's other threats away from you."

Art would have punched her but the woman vanished. She rubbed her wrist and made her way back to the hotel room where everyone was still working away. She closed the door behind her and slid up against it breathing heavily.

"Art you okay?" Dean asked her, jumping to his feet.

Art nodded. "Yeah...yeah I'm fine thanks. Just had a run in with Amitiel."

"Amitiel?" the three in the room chorused.

"Who's Amitiel?" Dean asked. "You asked Cas that."

"Well she's an angel apparently," Art replied. She rubbed her wrist.

"What's that?" Monica frowned. She slid off Sam's bed and came over to the hunter and took her hand. The moment her finger traced over a blue line, the marking flared up and threw Monica across the room.

"Jesus!" Art and Sam shouted.

Art ran across the room to help Monica to her feet. "Bloody hell. Are you okay, Monica?"

"What in the name of the Lord was that?" the girl gasped. She looked at Art and the tattoo. "I don't know how but I can tell that that's an angel that did that. I can feel something…"

"Grace," Art told her, "the angel possess an energy called Grace that connects them to the heavenly host."

"What is that?" Monica asked.

"Amitiel bitch branded me," Art snapped. She sat Monica down on the bed went for her cell phone. She pressed the number one on the dial pad and dialled Jenny.

" _Hey what's up my love?_ " Jenny smiled on the other end.

"Need everything you can find on the angel Amitiel."

Silence. " _Um-okay. What am I missing?_ "

"Just do it." Art hung up and turned to almost run into Dean. "Um-personal space?"

"Who was that?"

"Jenny."

"Whose Jenny?"

"Everyone has their own Bobby," Art replied. She sat back down at the table and pulled the hex bag over to her, "so walk me through what we have so far."

Sam sighed and they all sat back down. "Goldthread-a herb that's been extinct for two hundred years, a silver Celtic coin-like six hundred years old-and a charred metacarpal bone of a newborn baby."

Dean went to open his mouth but Art's cell phone rang. She grabbed her FBI cell and cleared her throat. "SSA Dale?"

They didn't catch what was on the other end but immediately Art hung up. "New body turned up-teenager died in an apple bobbing tub."

"We'll take it," Sam told her. "You stay here with Monica."

"Fine," Art replied. She got to her feet and went to grab another book off the table before slumping down on Dean's bed to flick through it.

 **-XXX-**

 **December 4th 1983**

 _Last night I was sitting in Sam and Dean's room, in the dark, and I heard these noises._

 _Mike said it was the wind, and okay, maybe it was, but it sounded almost like whispering, like someone was whispering a name, under their breath, again and again...like something is out there in the dark, watching us._

 _I stayed up all night just watching them, protecting them From what, I don't know. Am I protecting them? Am I hurting them? I haven't let them out of my sight since the fire._

 _Dean still hardly talks. I try to make small talk, or ask him if he wants to throw the baseball around. Anything to make him feel like a normal kid again. He never budges from my side-or from his brother._

 _Every morning when I wake up, Dean is inside the crib, arms wrapped around baby Sam. Like he's trying to protect him from whatever is out there in the night._

 _Thud!_

Monica practically jumped off the bed when a book was thrown at her, missing her head by inches. She put the journal down and glared at Art who was glaring straight back at her. "What was that for!"

"I said Sam and Dean will be back soon!" Art scowled. "They found another hex bag at the crime scene. I think I found what's going on but we're gonna wait til they get back. I've just had a shower, you should probably have one as well, you smell really bad."

Monica went to object but she could smell herself, at first she thought it was Art but her wet hair and the smell of caramel and pomegranate gave it away that it was her. "Oh."

The next thing Art tossed at her was some clothes. "Off you pop."

"This isn't my normal style," she objected. She looked through the pile of dark colours and shook her head wondering where in blazes Art had gotten these from when they were clearly her size and not the small hunters.

"If you're gonna be one of us, act the part." Art turned around and sat at the table where she continued taking notes with her headphones in her ears.

Monica got up and went to have herself a shower hoping the hot water would soothe her aching muscles. Right now she'd sell her soul for a hot, steaming bath...well her hot bath anyway.

Art had almost written four pages of notes by the time the boys got back from the crime scene. The first thing Dean did was toss the hex bag over at Art so she could open it up.

"I'm telling you, Sam, both these vics are squeaky clean. There is no reason for a wicked bitch payback."

Art raised an eyebrow as the two boys came into the hotel room. "Well maybe it's not about that, Sam?"

Dean looked sideways at his brother. "What? You two datin' behind my back?"

Sam and Dean rolled their eyes. "Art and I were talking on the way back and we think we've found out what's going on. This witch isn't working a grudge, they're working a spell."

Art pointed to the table where a book lay open with a piece of torn paper on the top. "So this particular spell requires three blood sacrifices over three days-the last before midnight on the final day of the final harvest. Celtic Calendar, the final day of the final harvest is October 31st."

"Halloween?"

Sam nodded exactly. He looked around for a second looking for Monica until he heard the shower running. "Ah-yeah."

"So what exactly are the blood sacrifices for?" Dean asked.

"The witch is summoning a demon and not just any demon-Samhain."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

Art snorted. "Samhain is the origin of Halloween. The Celts believe that October 31st was the one night of the year when the veil was the thinnest between the living and the dead, and it was Samhain's night. Masks were put on to hide from him, sweets left of the doorstops to appease him, faces carved into pumpkins to worship him. He was apparently exorcised centuries ago."

It took a moment but Dean nodded as he slowly got it. "So even though Samhain took a trip downstairs, the tradition stuck."

Sam nodded. "Exactly. Only now instead of demons and blood orgies Halloween is all about kids, candy and costumes."

"Hey!" Art pouted. "Don't knock a demon orgy til you've had one Sammy!"

Dean's eyes practically popped out of his head. "What did you just say?"

Art winked at him.

"Guys!" Sam snipped. "This ritual can only be performed every six hundred years and it's heavyweight witchcraft. The six hundred year mark rolls around tomorrow night."

"Of course it does," Art muttered.

Dean looked at the book and frowned. "Sure is a lot of death and destruction for one demon."

"That's because he likes company. Once he's raised, Samhain can do some raising of his own."

"Like what exactly?"

"Lots of dark, evil crap," Art answered. "They follow this guy around like the Pied Piper. Ghosts. Zombies-"

"Leprechauns."

"Not even funny, Dean," Art scowled.

"I'm serious," he objected. "Those little dude's are scary. Small hands."

"Let's see if you're still in a joking mood when we're fighting against every awful thing we've ever hunted, ever seen, right here...all in one place."

"It's gonna be a slaughterhouse."

"So what do we do?" Art asked. "The third sacrifice could be anyone."

Sam and Dean shrugged.

The bathroom door opened and Monica came in fresh from the crappy hotel room shower. She looked at the three hunter sitting there with grim looks on their faces. "What happened?"

Art pinched her nose. "Dean, Sam, sit on Mrs Wallace. Monica and I will look more into this Samhein thing at the library."

"So I'm coming with you?" Monica asked.

"Come on, junior agent," Art replied.

"Junior? I'm taller than you."

Art snorted. "It's not the size, honey, it's how you use it." She pulled her jacket on and grabbed her gun and fake ID on the way out.

"So do I get a gun and an ID?" Monica inquired.

"Good god no," Art laughed as she walked outside. "You'd probably end up shooting me."

"Well what if I need to defend myself?"

"Honey, a bullet ain't gonna stop a witch," she answered. "Just piss it off."

"This world is so confusing," Monica confessed.

"Preaching to the choir."

 **-XXX-**

Art and Monica came back to the hotel a few hours later just as Sam and Dean got back. "Did you find anything?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Sam replied. He told them that when they were sitting on Mrs Wallace, a friend of the dead cheerleader showed up to babysit after denying that she even knew the first victim. After a meeting with one of her teachers, Sam and Dean had come to the conclusion that she was the witch.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Monica asked, she was holding a bag of Thai food in her hands after a pit stop at the local Thai restaurant for dinner.

"What do you think?" Dean asked as they headed back to the room. "We're gonna kill her."

"That so wrong," she frowned.

"It's us or them," Art replied.

Sam unlocked the door and let Monica in first. When she turned the lights on, she dropped the food and screamed.

The three hunters immediately drew their handguns and rushed into the room.

Sam and Dean lowered their guns immediately when they saw Castiel was standing in the middle of the room with a second figure standing by the window. The moment that Art saw them, she dropped the angel blade from out of her jacket sleeve and kept her gun trained on him.

"I'm starting to get real fucking sick of you little pricks coming in uninvited," Art hissed.

Dean put his hand on Art's shoulder to calm her down before turning back to Castiel and the guy in the suit. "Who's your friend?"

"Who he is, isn't important," Castiel replied, "have you stopped the raising of Samhain?"

"What's it to you?" Dean asked.

"Have you located the witch?"

"Yes we've located the witch," Dean answered.

"Is the witch dead?"

"We're working on it," Art answered, finally lowering her weapons. "We know who it is."

"Apparently she knows who you are as well," Castiel answered. He crossed the room to the bedside table where two hex bags sat. "This was inside the wall of your room. If we hadn't found it, surely one of all of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?"

Sam and Dean exchanged a worried look before turning back to the angels. "We're working on it."

"That's unfortunate," Castiel frowned.

"Hey what do you care anyway?" Art snipped.

"The raising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals."

"So this is about your buddy Lucifer?"

"Lucifer is no friend of ours," the second angel hissed.

"It's an expression," Dean growled.

"Lucifer cannot rise. The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs."

"Okay, great, well now that you're here, why don't you tell us where the witch is, we'll gank her and everybody goes home."

"We are not omniscient. This witch is very powerful, she's cloaked even our methods."

Sam crossed his arms. "Okay...well we already know who she is, so if we work together-"

"Enough of this!"

"Okay so who are you and why should I care?"

The angel turned around and glared at Dean. "This is Uriel. He's what you might call...a specialist."

"What kind of specialist?" Dean asked.

"You all need to leave this town immediately," Castiel warned them.

"Why?" Monica managed to ask, her voice coming out in almost a squeak.

"Because we're about to destroy it."

"Wait-what?" Art asked. "So your plan is smite the whole friggin' town?"

"We're out of time. This witch has to die, the seal must be saved."

"There are a thousand people here!" Sam objected.

"One thousand, two hundred and fourteen...well fifteen, we'll be taking care of the other problem whilst we're at it." Uriel's gaze fell upon Monica when he spoke.

Art stepped in front of the girl but didn't say anything.

"So you're willing to kill them all?" Sam asked.

"This isn't the first time I've...purified a city."

Castiel sighed. "Look, I understand this is regrettable."

"Regrettable?"

"We have to hold the line. Too many seals have broken already."

"So you screw the pooch on some seals and this town has to pay the price?"

"It's the lives of one thousand against the lives of six billion. There's a bigger picture here."

"Right...cause you're a bigger picture kind of guy," Dean scowled.

"Lucifer cannot rise!" Castiel argued. "He does and Hell raises with him. Is that something that you're willing to risk?"

"We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone," Sam spoke up. "Your seal won't be broken and no one has to die."

"We're wasting time with these mud monkeys," Uriel hissed.

"Dean we have our orders," Castiel told him.

"No, you can't do this, you're angels," Sam objected. "I mean aren't you supposed to-you're supposed to show mercy."

"Says who?"

"We have no choice," Castiel repeated.

Dean scoffed. "Of course you have a choice. I mean, come on, what? You've never questioned a crap order, huh? What are you both, just a couple of hammers?"

"Look, even if you don't understand it, have faith. The plan is just."

"How can you even say that?" Sam asked.

"Because it comes from heaven, that makes it just."

"Oh, it must be nice, to be so sure of yourself," Dean snipped.

"Tell me something," Castiel frowned, "when your father gave you an order, didn't you obey?"

Dean glared at the angel. His mind was literally ticking over before he spoke again. "Well, sorry boys, looks like the plans have changed."

Uriel snorted. "You think you can stop us?"

Dean started over and stood in Uriel's face.

"No," he answered. "But if you're gonna smite this whole town, then you're gonna have to smite us with it, because we are not leaving. See, you went to the trouble of busting out of hell. I figure I'm worth something to the man upstairs, and Artemis here has a pretty powerful angel on her ass. So you wanna waste us, go ahead, see how they both dig that."

"I will drag you out of here myself," Uriel hissed.

"Yeah, but you'll have to kill me," Dean shrugged, "then we're back to the same problem. I mean, come on, you're gonna wipe out a whole town for one little witch. Sounds to me like you're compensating for something." He looked back at Castiel. "We can do this. We will find that witch and we will stop the summoning."

"Castiel! I will not let these people-"

"Enough!" Castiel snapped. The angel looked over at Monica who was still behind Art and then back at Sam and Dean. "I suggest you move quickly."

 **-XXX-**

All the while Dean, Sam and Art fought with the two angels, Monica was watching the two angels with a deep, silent fear. She wasn't sure what exactly Uriel wanted, but seeing him standing there in all his angelic fury put her on edge. Something felt wrong. She wasn't sure if she should trust him or not.

Dean glared at the angel. His mind was literally ticking over before he spoke again. "Well, sorry boys, looks like the plans have changed."

Uriel snorted. "You think you can stop us?"

Dean started over and stood in Uriel's face.

"No," he answered. "But if you're gonna smite this whole town, then you're gonna have to smite us with it, because we are not leaving. See, you went to the trouble of busting out of hell. I figure I'm worth something to the man upstairs, and Artemis here has a pretty powerful angel on her ass. So you wanna waste us, go ahead, see how they both dig that."

"I will drag you out of here myself," Uriel hissed.

"Yeah, but you'll have to kill me," Dean shrugged, "then we're back to the same problem. I mean, come on, you're gonna wipe out a whole town for one little witch. Sounds to me like you're compensating for something." He looked back at Castiel. "We can do this. We will find that witch and we will stop the summoning."

"Castiel! I will not let these people-"

"Enough!" Castiel snapped. The angel looked over at Monica who was still behind Art and then back at Sam and Dean. "I suggest you move quickly."

Castiel glanced sideways at Monica but the moment her eyes connected with his, he looked away, a frown taking over his angelic features.

"Let's check our room for hex bags," Art spoke, her desire to get away from the angels was written all over her face. She reached out for Monica and practically dragged her out of the room giving Sam and Dean no choice but to follow the two girls.

Uriel turned to Castiel with a scowl on his face.

"You know what we must do. Why are you stopping us from trying to kill the half breed? She is one of the seals and you let these insubordinate mud monkeys treat us like we're the enemy? Amitiel has ordered that her father be found or the very least we start to find those who know and are keeping it quiet"

Uriel vanished in a flurry of feathers as he looked back at the door that the Winchester brothers and the girls had vanished behind.  
"Take care of her, Dean Winchester," Castiel muttered in almost a whisper. "Her father would never forgive you if something were to happen." The angel vanished leaving the room just as empty as it had been when they arrived.


End file.
